


Intimate Space

by NaomiPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix
Summary: An accident draws the Lady Ex out of hyperspace and two individuals into a startlingly intimate space





	Intimate Space

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney. I'm just borrowing it XD

His breathing was loud even to his own ears, even in companionship to the others, in this small space. Even though the chamber was partially open, the atmosphere was still moist and heavy with a medicated scent but it did not steal from the scent of leather. Or its taste.

One hand teased his lips, his mouth; the other a strong and firm presence upon his hip. How did he end up here, straddling the lap of his Lord Vader - as he was teased, as he tasted? As he bathed in his Lord’s powerful aura?

Oh - that’s right. Somewhere outside this intimate space the ship was in a sustained state of near-chaos, which resulted in this intimacy, both begun just three days earlier.

Just three days earlier there had not been a state of near-chaos outside those doors but an actual state, caused by a field of something the Executor had flown into, and they had found themselves ripped none-to-gently from hyperspace. The phenomenon had not registered on any of the Lady Ex’s instruments as to give any warning to danger. Even now thousands of minds were pouring over days’ worth of data later, and they still barely understood what had happened.

But none of that matter in the here and now. Well, some of it mattered. It mattered because it had brought them to this.

Many systems ship-wide had been affected, not in the least the bridge and its surrounding boardrooms and offices. While boardroom displays might be managed without, there was one room which was neither boardroom nor office. Lord Vader's meditation chamber. Ever since the incident the sphere refused to close fully and the specialty droid arm designed to remove the life-sustaining helmet remained lifeless.

Lord Vader had explained shortly that first day, he required time in the medicated atmosphere for his health, and that the headpiece he wore were designed in such a way he himself could not remove them.

It was the truth, but only for the main portion of the helmet, yet Piett went on to remove the others pieces. And Lord Vader made no move to stop him, for whatever his reasons were, upon removing the face plate Piett himself really did not care to be stopped.

He was so pale, scarily so; but his having been in this life-sustaining suit at least since the formation of the Empire explained that. It was to be expected, but Piett had not expected the revelation of a handsome, no, beautiful face barely tainted by a scarred over tear across one pale cheek. Nor the beautiful blue eyes which after a moment of rapid blinking found Piett’s own. Not even once the scarred throat was revealed as he removed Lord Vader’s collar, or the great scarring across his bald head, nor the heat shrunken ears could revolt him.

Perhaps the oxygen-rich atmosphere had induced a kind of madness but even away from it he had not regretted his actions - that first kiss. One of many now. And he hoped, the first of many more in this intimate space of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on AO3. Let me know what you think...please and thank you.


End file.
